What I've Done
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: What if Myrnin was successful in killing Shane? What if Oliver never found Claire to get Myrnin? *Different outlook on that scene in Last Breath*


**I know this is old like three books old, but I really really wanted this to become a story and well my dreams always come true this kind of takes place over the course of the last three books LB, BD, and BB (god got enough b's) Alright guys either It's Hard to Say I Do When I Don't by Fall Out Boy or What I've Done by Linkin Park **

Myrnin

"No," My voice sounded weak to my own ears. "Not Claire." Amelie looked over her shoulder at me slowly and I worried for my life in those long seconds.

"What do you mean 'no'?" She flashed forward grabbing my neck and throwing me to the ground. The earth beneath us dented and waved around that single spot. "She knows too much Myrnin! She is dangerous! And you want to save her!" She crushed my throat and I squeaked.

"There's one thing she doesn't know." I whispered. She let go intrigued by what I had to say.

"And what would that be?" I closed my eyes and stayed on the ground. I felt my neck healing and begged my voice to be strong enough to not break.

"She doesn't know how much I love her." I could feel the air around me grow below freezing and she stalked over to kneel next to my head.

"You know that is a dangerous word, especially someone of your standards." I opened my eyes.

"I don't get it! Just because you've lost your love doesn't mean others have to be deprived of their own!" She raised her queenly hand and as I thought she was going to hit me she slowly reaches down and runs her knuckles over my face in a soft caress. She stared at me. Her queen like posture made everything else seem so surreal. Her grey eyes bore into mine as her platinum blonde hair fell into her eyes in ringlets.

"You lovesick fool, what makes you think she would want you after you have killed her beloved?" I felt anger rise in me.

"Because she won't know I did it." She grabbed my face and kissed my forehead.

"Run along, my friend. Run now before your time window is up." Before she finished I was running. Running through everything. Through the halls, through the doors, through the rain through the streets. I could smell him as the rain carried all of the scents I was used to to my nose. I counted to three. On three I whipped around grabbing the boy's neck in my hands and thrusting him against the wall. He tried to scream, but I cut off any noise he was going to make with a quick squeeze to the neck.

"I'm sorry." I didn't stop squeezing. "I really am, but you see, you're in the way." I stopped and he tried to kick out of my grip. "Amelie told me that once you are gone I can finally have what rightfully belongs to me." I said it softly. I began to squeeze again. Hate filled his eyes and his nails scratched at my hand. "I will save you the task of telling Claire yourself, but you aren't what she needs. She needs someone who believes in her. Who would never give up on her. To be there when she cries." I was angry now remembering when he left her for that fight club. My hand tightened and I could feel him begin to go slack. I let go slightly. I wasn't done yet. He took in great gulps of air. "Do you want to know what I find funny?" He made wheezing noises. "Every time you left her, hurt her, betrayed her, she always came back to me. When I did such things it was an instantly acceptance of my apology. From what I hear you weren't ever thanked the last time you skipped out on the one person that actually makes this town livable. For your own intentions at that." I dug my nails into his neck and smelt the smell of fresh blood mix in with the rain. The rain pounded harder against the hot Texas dirt. My hair stuck to my face and made it difficult to watch the life drain from his eyes. I used my free hand to wipe it from my face. "But why she kept choosing you baffles me. Until now. She is one of the best people on the miserable planet. She finds the good in people and she hangs on to it until it shines through. If there isn't than she creates good. I used to be insane." I resisted the urge to laugh. "Completely mad. And she held on to that light. She wrangled through through the knots in my rope and I don't ever think of going back. I want to be a better person, for her. And to see you use her. Well it's downright abolishing." With each word there was a suffocating squeeze. His heart beat was faint in my ears and I knew if I didn't finish him soon someone was bound to come and find me. "And so with this farewell, I leave you with one thing, and that is, I hope as a ghost your love fuels you to stay here, so you may see the real way to love a woman like Claire." I gave the last, and final, killing clench and he went slack in my hands. I let him drop and he hit the ground with a boneless wiggle. I cleaned off my hands in a nearby puddle and ran to the college grounds.

Claire

I walked out into the downpour with a news paper on my head. It wasn't going to last, but it would have to do until I got home. I tried not to slip on the slippery concrete. I hiked up my backpack and lost my balance. I was prepared to land on the hard, wet ground, but I was suspended in someone's arms.

"Claire, I found you." He sounded so happy and it made me worried.

"Myrnin what are you doing here?" I picked myself up and looked at him quizzical.

"Claire," He sounded solemn, and…..scared? "I have bad news." Her worst fears began reeling before her eyes.

"Oh my god. What happened? Myrnin, what happened?" I was in hysterics. He let me go and stared at me with sad eyes.

"Shane," I couldn't think I wanted to run to him.

"What about him? Oh god what happened to Shane?" I grabbed the lapels of his long coat and shook him. It didn't do much since he was much stronger than I.

"Claire." He stared at me evenly and I knew there was something terrible about to come from those lips. "He was killed." The words didn't register. Shane? What about Shane? Why wouldn't he tell me what happened to him?

"What?" I stopped shaking him.

"Claire, Shane was killed." My heart dropped to my feet. The words finally registered and I felt myself falling. Literally and metaphorically. Strong arms were around me holding me against him. I buried my way into the warm cocoon of his coat. He was cool, but from the heat his body felt so much warmer. I cried into his chest and wondered how I had fallen so far. His arms were wrapped around me and I wanted this to be all a dream. He couldn't be dead. He had lived through too much to be killed.

"What happened?" It came out in a series of bumbled vowels and sharp cries.

"I don't know. They were holding him by the neck when I saw them. I was coming to look for you when I heard cries of help. I tried to chase after the perpetrator, but I lost their scent in the rain. I'm so sorry Claire, when I came back to see if he was alright he wasn't breathing." I listened to his voice rumble around in his ribcage. It bounced off of my ear and bumped its way into my brain. My feet were soggy and I needed a rest. I didn't want to go home; his memory was still fresh in my mind. I could hear the wail of sirens in the distance and thunder rumbled in the dark sky. I thought it was the perfect setting for a funeral.

"I want to go." He pulled away, but still managed to shelter me from the rain.

"Where do you want to go?" His voice was soft in the pounding rain.

"Away. Take me away from everything." I smothered myself into his chest again and he hummed.

"Come along then, _annwyl__._" He gathered my up in his arms as I continued to cry. I felt like I would never stop crying. He slung my bag over his shoulder with one arm and once it was sitting comfortably he wrapped both of his strong extremities around me. I held onto his shirt as he sped back to the lab. At one point I heard the sound of sirens and saw through the blurs of my tears, the rain, and the speed flashing blue and red lights. It suddenly made it all the more real as he sat me down on the couch. I screamed and flailed my hands in the air grasping for something or someone. He had left, but now he was back holding my arms. "Don't hurt yourself. Please." He sounded sincere, but the fight in me decided I needed a good bashing. I continued to wriggle out of his grasp. He let me go despite whatever I had planned next and sat down where I had previously been laying. I only saw red as I kicked the books that lay haphazardly around. I threw just as many as I kicked. A few hit vials and containers and the breaking of glass seemed to snap me out of my havoc. He continued to stare at me as I calmed down and turned around looking defeated and exhausted. I stared at the floor as he stood up and walked over to me. He stood a foot away and he was silent.

"You let me destroy the lab." I still stared at the ground; my eyesight growing fuzzy with new tears to be shed.

"It was already a mess." He finally said.

"That's not the point. You shouldn't have let me do that! You should have held onto me longer! Why do you forgive me so easily?" I continued to scream. He stayed silent as he looked at me. I felt raw and void at the same time. He moved forward and grabbed my hand. I reluctantly let him lead me back to the couch where he sat down and I sat next to him. There was half a cushion between us.

"I wish I could have done something. I really wish I could have, Claire." He wrung out his hands. "I hate to see you upset and if I apologize that is the fastest way to see you smile again." Silent tears spilled over my cheeks. "I'm going to be honest with you; there was a part of me that said to stay there. Watch him die, but I knew you would never forgive me if I did. They ran so incredibly fast, so fast in fact, I barely saw them kill him." I don't know why he was telling me this, or why my tears had stopped. "But I want you to know that if I could have I would have saved him to see you happy. My emotions don't matter." I was now leaning against him and I noticed he took off his coat and wore semi appropriate attire. Frilly shirt with tight black pants and of course the bunny slippers. The Mardi gras beads made it seem Myrnin.

"Of course your emotions matter." I closed my eyes, exhaustion suddenly sweeping through my body. I yawned. "They mean more to mean then I let on." I tried to stay awake for a little longer, but my brain shut down and all I remember was slipping into his lap and he dragged me with him to lay full length on the couch.

xXx

Ten weeks. He's been gone ten weeks. Each day was still harder than the last. I remember it as if it was yesterday. I sit now in the lab trying to find how to cut an impossible object to cut with a dull knife and not cut myself. I was failing. I bit down on my lip for the umpteenth time as I stabbed myself with the dull knife.

"Can't we get sharp knives in here?" I called and Myrnin walked over staring at my now bloodied hand.

"There would be more wounds if we had sharp knives." I stayed with him a few days after the incident. Just until after the funeral did I move out. I packed up out of the Glass house for the new married couple and found a room closer to the lab. The small apartment complex that had been part of the new renovations since the extreme flooding. I walked over and grabbed a towel. The cherry sized spot was growing. I wrapped my hand and sat down on the couch.

"I am buying a new knife set and you can see the difference when you get them. I looked up at the ceiling seeing fuzzy white patches of fake fur hanging down a few inches off of the popcorn. Myrnin plus superglue plus ceiling wasn't the best of ideas. Quick drying super glue at that, the incident had ended in me buying him another pair of new slippers.

"Don't send them here; I'll throw them out." He walked around with his nose in a book.

"What are you reading?" I looked over at him.

"I don't know it seems to be in another language I've never heard of." I waved him over. He gave me a look, but did as I said. I grabbed it from him and rolled my eyes.

"Right side up may be a better way to read it." He snapped his fingers sounding giddy.

"Ah yes! Thank you Claire, how could I ever repay you?" He shut the book and dust momentarily covered his face.

"You could buy a set of _sharp_ knives." He pointed his finger at me.

"Very clever," He threw the book down with a loud clap. "But no." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I could get you fired for that."

"Like you'd fire me." I smirked. His Hawaiian shirt was thrown to the floor. The hula dancers smiled against the dirty floor. "Myrnin put your shirt back on." I stood up and grabbed one that had been lying around previously.

"I have to find a better one. The girls on the cover were talking to me." He passed me as I tried to hand him the one I had in my hand. He was walking around and pawing through his stuff. "Have you seen my black shirt? It says _BAMF _on it?" I looked at the black shirt that said _BAMF_ on itin my hand.

"Nope, haven't seen it." I said sarcastically. He continued to search as I walked over and sat down on the couch again. I put the shirt on just to prove my point. I removed the towel as my eyes wondered, following his sinewy body as he dashed, then walked, then dashed, then walked around the lab. I put the towel next to me and reveled in how far he had come. From snarling at the slightest smell of blood to being in the same room as a cadaver. My hand didn't look all that bad actually. As I inspected it I noticed he stopped. I focused from my hand to the half naked man across from me. "Yes?"

"Haven't seen it, eh?" He struck forward and tried to peel it off of me. I writhed and laughed.

"No, you can't have it. It's mine now." I held my arms down over my chest. Where he previously kneeled in front of me was now occupied with empty space. He straddled me as he tried again to get the shirt off. Knees on both side of me and his low hanging jeans hugged his waist, just barely holding onto his hips. His hands moved to my sides and he tickled me. I threw my hands up and he took off the shirt plus mine. I squealed and covered myself. "Myrnin! You can't go taking women's clothes off!" I laughed as he tried to fit both mine and his on.

"What if they enticed me to do it?" He whined and fidgeted his hands pulling at his shirt. "It's so tight, how do you stand it?" He pulled at the front as if trying to rip it off.

"I'll make you a deal," I continued to cover my chest. Thank god it wasn't laundry day. "You give me back my shirt and you don't have to get a new knife set." He stopped tugging to think about it.

"I don't know I find I rather like you like this." He said it innocently enough, but heat pooled just below my stomach.

"Myrnin I'm going to need my shirt back some time." He shook his head.

"Nope, you can leave like this." I gaped.

"It's winter." I leaned in closer and gave pouty eyes. "You wouldn't leave wittle old me out in the cold like this, would you?" I made my voice sound childish. He thought about it for a moment. I gasped. "You thought about it! You evil, evil man!" I hit his chest and forgot my current disposition.

"Oh you haven't even scratched the surface of evil, my dear." He said it to scare me, but his laughing eyes gave him away.

"Right, what? Do you kick puppies on your days off?" He gave an exasperated sigh.

"How did you know?" We laughed and my sides began to hurt.

"God I feel a six pack coming in." I laughed again and that did nothing to help.

"Is that so hard to achieve for you humans?" He pulled up the two shirts he wore and looked down at his own.

"We humans don't just _obtain_ them and become outrageously hot over night." He looked up at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't?" I had run out of breath and now I sat with my mouth open trying to breathe and laugh at the same time. Another thing that day I failed at. I managed to catch my breath and stop laughing. I noticed he still hadn't put the shirts back down. I took my chances. My hands dived forward and ran up his chest catching the shirts at the same time and pulling them up off of him. I got to the end of my reach and still hat to get it past his nose. I whine and leaned into him to try and better my reach. He gave a sly smirk from under the shirts.

"Come on Myrnin? It's cold." I moaned and somewhat lied. It was cold, but that wasn't the reason I wanted my shirt back. He raised his arms and slipped the shirts off. As they reached his hands he caught them and shooed my hands away. I folded them over my chest and watched him as he separated the two entangled pieces of clothing. I took the time to actually _admire_ his well cut chest. It had soft muscles that you see on someone who worked out, but wasn't dedicated to it like some of the juicers you see in ads. Had he not been a vampire he would have that creamy skin you only see on people that never live in places with lots of clouds, but somehow I could see him pulling it off. He was lanky, so his arms and chest weren't broad or over powering, but they looked like arms you could wrap yourself in and always feel safe. I hadn't realized my fingers were trailing lines along his exposed skin until my fingers were chilly and his muscles tensed. He had each shirt in separate hands and he was looking down at my hands as they trailed his chest. "I wish humans could do this." I thought absentmindedly. He looked from his shirt to mine. After a few looks and ten fingers away later he threw them behind him and leaned in taking my lips in his. I moaned at the sudden action. I threw my hands back to his chest and spread them out to cover more of him. He hadn't kissed me since he threatened to leave, and that was nothing compared to this. My hands worked their way to his hair and they knotted themselves there. His feathery hair. I rolled into his chest as I allowed my mouth to open and allow him to continue his exploration. His hands moved my head up to deepen the kiss and I gasped. He growled in response. I broke away taking a gulp of air. He stared at me, his dark chocolate eyes hungry with desire. I unknotted my hands and trailed them down his back, digging my nails in only slightly. His back arched into them and a red twinge bit his eyes. I shot forward wanting to taste very inch of his chest. I laid wet kisses all along his exposed torso and he made a guttural noise. I grazed my teeth against his skin and he caught my face with one of his hands. I smirked mischievously. My hands tightened their grip around his belt loops.

"Keep doing that and this will be over sooner than is allowed." His voice was husky and I saw the carefully hint of fang.

"And what is this _allowed time _that I am not aware of?" One of my hands let go to remove his from my face and I laid gentle kisses on his palm. His eyes fluttered and I could feel him hold back as much as his body would allow. It shook with restraint, or lust, it was hard to tell when he was looked like he did. I nipped the top of his palm. His eyes shot open and he threw me down to lie down on the couch, my head hit the arm of the couch with a dull thud, but I hardly felt it. He started at my belly button and kissed his way up, lingering at the valley of my breasts. His cool breath sent shivers down my spine. I gasped as his tongue darted out and licked the small portion of skin that rest there. He continued leaving sloppy kisses up to my pulse and I arc into him. I release a low moan and feel his teeth graze where my pulse was strongest. I bit my lip as the noise made his hips jerk against me. My hands regained the life of their own and grazed their way to his jeans and tried desperately to get the button undone. With each move he did I kept faltering and losing my grip. Finally I wrapped my legs around him and managed to get them undone. I unzipped him as he kissed me again. Our tongues dancing in an exotic tango with neither of us leading. I pushed his pants down and loosened my legs to let them fall. I moaned as one of his hands tangled itself in my hair and tugged slightly. I could tell he was having a hard time restraining from hurting me. I found it oddly sweet. And infuriating. My hands traveled to my own pants and began to unbutton them. I hurried to push them off and unhooked my legs from his hips. I pushed them off and hinged my legs back to his sides. "Myrnin?" I whispered into his ear as he trailed kisses across my jaw to my own ear.

"Hm?" He untangled a hand from my hair and moved it down to unhook my bra. Soon it was disposed with off of my body.

"I'm not glass." I bit my lip as he pulled back to look at me. He groaned as if just looking at me physically hurt him, which it probably did with not being able to fully enjoy the liberties I was offering.

"Oh no, you aren't." He began to shake again the longer he stared at me. I reached up and grabbed his shoulders. Within an instant I had him pulled down centimeters from my chest. I gave a devilish smile. He took that as the invitation. A free hand reached around and cupped my breast. I hummed in pleasure as he laid careful kisses along the newly revealed skin. I grabbed his face in my hands unable to take it any longer and kissed him so passionately I momentarily forgot where I was. I bit his bottom lip and urged him to continue. His fangs pricked my bottom lip leaving two small swells of blood. He licked them off my bottom lip and I whined at the loss of contact as he pulled away. "Claire." His voice is shaky. From what I don't know.

"Myrnin." I say it forcefully. "Not. Glass. Remember." He nods then shakes his head.

"I'll hurt you." I ran my hands into his hair and smirked.

"Oh you'll stop before that happens. Trust me." He seemed confused, but he was too wound tight to want to decipher the context. His hands trailed down my sides and to hook around the lining of my underwear. In a swift movement they're off and he is staring at all of me for what seems like ages. Eventually his hands rub up and down on my hips and up my sides. I whine as the cool air hits me and wished he would cover me with his body again. Heat began to fill me again as he began to kiss my stomach again. I tense up. I shake my head and he looks up at me. My face is painted with discomfort and he immediately halts. He reels back pulling himself completely off of me. After a second my face breaks into a devious smile and he catches on. "I told you."

"You are an evil, evil woman." He says as he shoots back to where he was previously. I kiss him again and smile against his lips. There was something nagging at the back of my mind and I ignored it, but my brain was persistent. It flashed a name in my mind. But all I could think was _Who's Shane?_

**So yea hes dead and we got lemons well kinda it is T and I didn't feel like making an M fanfiction at 12:02 at night before bed. Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
